SEQUEL Sehun dan Luhan
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: ini sequel dari kisah hidup Sehun dan Luhan. ONE SHOT! YAOI! INCEST! NC! HUNHAN ! DLDR ! RNR PLEASE!


**Sehun dan Luhan (sequel)**

**Cast : Hunhan for main cast. Sulay. Minhee (minhee tokoh OC jadi jangan dibikin buat bahan bashing!)**

**Rated : M (dirty talk, alur, sex scense) maksa baca dosa ditanggung sendiri**

**Genre : Family and Romance**

**Warning : INI INCEST PARAH. ADA NC. RECOMMEND DONG DOSAKAH AKU PUNYANYA NIDJI.**

**Hay Fee balik lagi dengan sequel yang Fee yakin enggak begitu bagus *pundung* buat yang pada review kemarin makasih banyak. Fee terharu bacanya. Dan motivasi Fee buat bikin ff lagi. Ini alurnya GJ banget dan yang pasti ini ff BL. Maafkan soal typo dan keabsurdan cerita. Ada NC tapi gak hot (fee saranin kalo mau hot baca part Ncnya di deket ortu/guru/dosen keras-keras. Itu bakal hot banget) DAN INI CUMAN FANFICTION OKE? JANGAN DIANGGEP NYATA. Sekian ._.**

**I HATE SILENT READER! PLEASE REVIEW BUAT MENGHARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH CAPEK BIKINNYA !**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!**

**BOLEH SARAN DAN KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN!**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING DAN FLAME APALAGI COPAS !**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, ITS SO SIMPLE !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**DFD PRESENT LALALALALALA~~~~**

Oh Sehun masih berusia 20 tahun ketika ia menikahi Oh Luhan yang berusia 24 tahun. Sehun sendiri sekarang sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses karena perusahaan ayahnya. Sedangkan Luhan memilih bekerja sampingan sebagai pengajar di taman kanak-kanak. Di mata dunia, mereka adalah sepasang saudara tampan yang kaya raya. Mengingat Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh dan Luhan adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Seo –mantan istrinya-.

Tampan, muda, sukses dan kaya raya. Orang tua mereka harusnya bangga dengan itu. Namun kenyataannya tuan dan nyonya Oh memilih tidak peduli dan menghamburkan uang dengan kapal pesiar mengelilingi dunia. Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana, dengan dinding yang digantungi banyak foto mereka. Jika saja dunia tahu tentang pernikahan mereka, dunia pasti iri. Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu mereka tanpa pertengkaran yang berarti. Mereka juga melakukan bulan madu layaknya pasangan pengantin –dan aku yakin kalian pasti paham apa yang mereka lakukan selama bulan madu-. Pernikahan indah itu harus ditutup rapat karena adanya ikatan darah. Ikatan yang membuat pernikahan itu tidak lagi suci.

Sehun menyayangi Luhan. Sangat. Ia menyayangi bahkan memuja Luhan, kakak kandung –ehm maksudku istri-nya. Sehun tahu perasaannya salah, ditambah lagi ia sudah membuat anak tunggal keluarga Seo menjadi gila. Tapi Sehun ingin egois kali ini, ia sudah tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari orang tuanya yang super sibuk. Namun jauh di dasar hati Sehun, ia menyiimpan ketakutan. Ia takut bahwa ketika dunia tahu tentang pernikahannya, ia akan dijauhkan dari Luhannya. Dunianya. Kehidupannya. Sehun pasrah jika ia dihakimi oleh dunia, dikucilkan atau bahkan diasingkan. Asalkan jangan hyungnya. Sehun memang terlihat biasa saja dihadapan orang banyak, namun dia bisa menjadi sangat gentle jika berhadapan dengan Luhan. Dan Sehun ingin, ketika saat itu tiba. Ia sudah siap menghadapi segalanya.

Begitupun dengan Luhan. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, cintanya dan kehidupannya. Cintanya kepada Sehun sudah melintasi batas apapun. Ia menghapus jarak kakak adik dan memilih menyebrangi samudra pernikahan dengan Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang ia miliki, karena selama ini orang tuanya juga hanya memberinya materi dan lembarang uang. Bukan kepingan kasih sayang yang melengkapi hatinya seperti yang diberikan Sehun. Namun nurani Luhan mengatakan ketakutannya tersendiri. Ketakutan yang ia pendam. Ketakutan jika pernikahannya akan terkuak dan ia akan diceraikan secara paksa dari merpati cintanya. Luhan percaya kata pepatah, walaupun sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai, suatu saat akan terbongkar juga. Luhan hanya tidak ingin kebahagiaannya berakhir begitu saja setelah semuanya terbongkar.

Luhan adalah tipe laki-laki yang pengertian. Ia akan rela bangun pagi-pagi –walau Sehun baru selesai menidurinya menjelang pagi- untuk membuatkan sarapan. Membersihkan apartemen mereka setelah pulang dari mengajar. Dan selalu 'memanjakan' Sehun yang pulang petang dari kantornya. Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu apa makna 'memanjakan' itu. Sedangkan Sehun, dia benar-benar laki-laki gentleman yang selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang diberikan istrinya. Sehun juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Seohyun atau hal-hal kecil lainnya. Seperti Luhan yang tertidur bila menunggunya pulang rapat.

.

.

Luhan merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ketika merasakan bibir dingin Sehun menyapa bahunya yang terbuka. Sedikit melenguh ketika tangan Sehun memainkan nipplenya yang terbalut apron putih itu. Luhan mengambil roti bakarnya dan menaruhnya di piring.

"Tuan Oh segera makan sarapanmu dan kita bisa segera memulai bersih-bersih," katanya tegas sambil menyeret Sehun ke meja makan. Rutinitas setiap akhir pekan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik istrinya itu kepangkuannya.

"Selamat pagi baby," ucap Sehun sebelum melumat pelan bibir Luhan. Ciuman selamat pagi yang pasti akan berakhir dengan morning sex. Terlebih lagi Luhan hanya memakai apron putih, tanpa baju apapun. Luhan mendesis nikmat ketika Sehun mulai menguasai ciuman dan menahan tengkuknya. Luhan merapatkan pelukkannya serambi meremas rambut pirang Sehun –menyalurkan rasa nikmat karena lidah Sehun menawan lidahnya-. Ciuman yang tidak pernah membuat mereka bosan

"Sshhh..kaau haruss sarapan hunn aaah," desahan Luhan kembali menggema ketika mulut basah Sehun mengecapi tubuhnya. Apronnya sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya dan ia sudah duduk di meja makan dengan posisi Sehun yang menjilati nipplenya. Sehun semakin gencar memainkan benda mungil itu dengan lidahnya secara bergantian. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya mengelus paha dalam Luhan.

Tidak ada kata bosan bagi Sehun untuk menadai tubuh hyungnya. Walau tubuh mungil itu terhiasi puluhan kissmark yang memudar silih berganti. Belum lagi penis mungil Luhan yang selalu merangsangnya untuk memanjakan benda yang sudah tegak itu. Salah satu tangan Sehun mengocok penis Luhan dan tangan lainnya dikulum mesra oleh mulut mungil hyungnya. Sehun benar-benar merasakan sesak pada celana boxernya. Hanya boxer.

"Cukup hyung," Sehun menarik jarinya dan memulai penetrasi terhadap hole merah yang belum genap beberapa jam lalu dibobolnya. Sehun mengumpat ketika melihat hole itu selalu menghisap rakus jarinya ketika penetrasi. Sedangkan Luhan menggeram menahan rasa sakit yang mendominasi. Holenya masih perih sisa permainan semalam.

Luhan membuka kakinya pasrah ketika Sehun sudah melepas boxernya. Melihat penis Sehun yang tegak menantang sudah membuatnya hampir klimaks. Sehun mengocok sebentar penisnya dan mengisyaratkan Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Luhan bukan anak polos, dia pasti sudah mengerti bahwa Sehun ingin ia menungganggi penis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan mendudukki penis Sehun hingga tertelan pada holenya yang panas, merah dan minta dipuaskan.

Suara desahan dan tubrukkan kulit mulai menggema ketika Luhan bergerak. Luhan mendongak, menunjukkan lehernya kepada Sehun untuk ditandai. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang aktif naik turun sesekali maju mundur. Sehun hanya menggeram menikmati 'sarapannya'. Sesekali ia berbicara dengan dirty talk untuk membakar mereka dalam nafsu. Luhan bergerak semakin cepat, dengan bantuan Sehun. Urat-urat di penis Sehun berkedut menggesek dinding holenya yang panas dan ketat. Belum lagi ujung panas penis Sehun yang memukul telak prostatnya.

"Ungghh clooseee," jerit Luhan ketika Sehun menghujamkan penisnya telak. Menabrak prostatnya kuat-kuat sehingga ia bisa melihat bintang di balik matanya yang terpejam. Holenya berkontraksi memeras penis Sehun membuat keduanya saling berteriak melihat dunia putih yang menghapiri. Nafas bersahutan ketika semuanya berakhir. Sehun mengecup sayang bibir Luhan yang memerah, dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Jangan pergi hyung. Biarkan seperti ini dan aku akan menyuapimu," kata Sehun sambil meraih roti bakarnya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang memerah mendengarkan. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi jika mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan keadaan belum terlepas.

"Dasar mesum," umpat Luhan sambil menyentil sayang dahi Sehun. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja.

"Hyuuung jangan diketatkan. Aku bisa tegang lagi," kata Sehun manja. Membuat Luhan tertawa. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sesekali diirngi desahan Luhan karena Sehun menggenjotnya lagi.

.

.

Luhan sedikit canggung ketika ibunya mengunjungi apartemen mereka. Ini adalah kunjungan pertama ibunya ke apartemen itu. Biasanya ibunya yang pulang, akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di salon dan kembali bernagkat mengarungi dunia keesokkan paginya. Nyonya Oh tidak banyak bicara ketika di apartemen itu. Memilih melihat-lihat sesekali memainkan ponsel berlapis berliannya. Mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang terlihat seperti pemilik rumah dan tamu karena kesibukkan mengejar materi. Luhan sudah berusia 26 tahun dan Sehunnya berusia 22 tahun. Luhan awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan ibunya yang menjadi sangat gendut.

"Aku baru tahu jika kalian suka berfoto," nyonya Oh memecah kesunyian. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memutar tombol mesin cucinya. Nyonya Oh mengamati setiap foto Sehun dan Luhan lalu tersenyum melihat kedua putranya. Mereka sangat akrab. Nyonya Oh tidak menaruh curiga pada awalnya.

Namun naluri ibu memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Nyonya Oh menangkap jari manis Luhan yang dilingkari cincin bermata mutiara hitam. Ia mengernyit bingung, seingatnya cincin pernikahan dengan Seohyun sudah dikembalikan. Ia berusaha menepis pikirannya yang terngiang tentang cincin milik Luhan.

"Oh iya Bu. Sehun memberikanku cincin ini," Luhan dengan berbinar menunjukkan cincinnya tanpa melihat perubahan mimik Nyonya Oh. Mata nyonya Oh memincing ketika melihat foto Luhan dan Sehun yang berpelukkan mesra sambil berlatar belakang bianglala. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan anaknya. Nyonya Oh juga melihat cincin yang sama tersemat di tempat yang sama –jari manis tangan kanan- pada putra bungsunya. Mata nyonya Oh memincing menatap hal itu.

Nyonya Oh buru-buru menyudahi kunjungannya. Ia ingin segera memberitahu suaminya perihal hal itu. Nyonya Oh segera berpamitan yang sepanjang berjalanan menuju tangga apartemen ia memikirkan cincin itu. Matanya beralih pada cincin pernikahannya dengan tuan Oh. Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak, setelah itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya terasa berhenti ketika nalurinya mengatakan hal itu. Cincin yang sama di jari manis tangan kanan menyimbolkan adanya hubungan pernikahan. Cincin Luhan dan Sehun...sudah jelas cincin pernikahan.

Langkah nyonya Oh tidak stabil dan ia tersandung rok mewahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya jatuh berguling-guling di tangga apartemen. Menimbulkan suara bedebum yang keras dan memicu kericuhan ketika tubuh besarnya tiba di lantai bawah. Membuat beberapa orang berteriak panik dan segera memanggil ambulan.

Nyonya Oh tidak meninggal. Namun ia mengalami stroke. Dan harus berbaring layaknya orang koma di rumah sakit. Belum lagi vonis pembuluh darah jantungnya yang tersumpal lemak, membuat ibu dari Oh bersaudara sudah seperti tahanan rumah sakit. Stroke melumpuhkan hampir sebagian tubuh nyonya Oh. Luhan dan Sehun menjaga ibunya secara bergantian, sedangkan tuan Oh lebih memilih sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Keluarga mereka di atas kehancuran.

Nyonya Oh menatap putranya dengan miris. Oh Luhan. Ia ingin memaki bahkan mengintrogasi Luhan dan Sehun, namun yang ada hanyalah air mata. Penyesalan nyonya Oh kenapa dulu ia tidak mengawasi putranya malah sibuk berburu lembaran uang. Mata nyonya Oh sering menangkap bitemark di leher Luhan ketika laki-laki itu merawatnya. Nyonya Oh sangat terpukul. Sangat. Ibu mana yang tidak terpukul jika putranya menikah sesama jenis?

Sudah berminggu-minggu nyonya Oh terbaring. Dan kondisi kesehatannya semakin menurun. Belum lagi ditambah emosi di dalam hati nyonya Oh melihat kedua putranya. Kedua putranya memang dekat. Namun ia baru menyadari bahwa kedekatan mereka berbeda. Interaksi diantara keduanya lebih intim.

"Aku sudah lelah membujuk ayah kemari baby," bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Namun cukup jelas didengar nyonya Oh. Membuat perempuan itu menangis dalam diamnya.

"Entahlah Hun. Kita pulang saja dulu. Aku belum mandi," kata Luhan lesu. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mau mengunjungi istrinya yang tergolek lemah. Beliau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain poker bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku merindukanmu baby. Nanti malam di kamar kita," Sehun mengelus tengkuk Luhan dan itu tertangkap mata oleh nyonya Oh. Beliau merasakan jantungnya sangat sesak. Luhan tersenyum kemudian meraih bibir Sehun. Mengulumnya dan menghisapnya sensual. Ia mengira ibunya sudah tertidur. Sehun membalasnya dengan ringan, membiarkan Luhan mendominasi barang sejenak. Sehun memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena saham perusahaannya yang melejit naik.

Nyonya Oh merasakan nafasnya terpotong di tenggorakan ketika melihat adegan kedua putranya. Penyesalan menghimpit dadanya sehingga ia tidak merespon ketika kedua putranya berpamitan. Rasa bersalah dan emosi bergulung-gulung dalam dadanya. Membuat grafik jantungnya berhenti. Sangat lama. Setelah Sehun dan Luhan berlalu.

.

.

Nyonya Oh meninggal karena serangan jantung. Berita mengejutkan yang tidak terlalu mengundang air mata. Keluarga Oh memang tidak terlalu dekat. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menangis saat jasad ibunya dipeluk bumi. Selebihnya tidak. Sedangkan suami nyonya Oh sama sekali tidak bersedih.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali pasa rutinitas mereka seperti biasanya. Menyelami samudra madu yang bergelut dengan nafsu. Berbagi desahan dan rintihan di setiap sudut apartemen mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa jantung nyonya Oh berhenti karena melihat mereka berciuman.

"Hun," Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara serak dan nafas terengah. Mereka baru saja melewati malam panas di atas sofa ruang tamu. Kaki Luhan masih melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan penis Sehun –yang sudah lemas- masih di dalam hole Luhan. Cairan putih membanjir di kaki mereka. Aroma sperma menguap di udara.

Sehun hanya menanggapi panggilan Luhan dnegan ciuman dan kecupan kecil. "Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ayah tahu hubungan kita Hun? Aku sedikit menyesal di akhir hidup ibu, beliau tidak mengetahui bahwa anaknya telah menikah," Luhan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun yang berkeringat. Merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang panas di telinganya.

"Aku akan menghadapinya," jawab Sehun tegas dan gentle. Membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menangis pelan.

"Jika ayah malah menjodohkanmu?" cecarnya dengan tangis. Kekalutan mengisi hati Luhan. Membuatnya meledak dalam tangis. Sehun menelusuri punggung Luhan dengan jemarinya. Membuat pola tidak beraturan yang menenangkan.

"Jika beliau menjodohkanku, aku akan menolaknya dengan pernikahan kita. Jika ia menentang pernikahan kita, maka aku rela dicoret dari keluarga Oh agar tetap menikahimu. Percayalah cinta kita yang akan membuka semua jalan," kata Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan menangis semakin keras. Ia benar-benar merasa sempurna dengan kehadiran Sehun dan perlakuannya.

"Saranghae," bisik Luhan serak lalu meraup bibir bengkak Sehun dalam ciuman mesranya. Mereka berciuman dengan tempo lambat, mencurahkan kekuatan untuk hati masing-masing. Tidak ada kobaran nafsu dalam lumatan Luhan ataupun Sehun. Yang ada adalah perasaan saling melengkapi.

.

.

Tuan Oh memanggil mereka pulang. Ada rapat keluarga yang kembali mengguncang pikiran sepasang merpati cinta itu. Luhan hanya memainkan potongan wortelnya dan Sehun lebih memilih menggenggam garpunya. Mengontrol dirinya agar tidak melempar benda berbahaya itu pada ayahnya.

"Ayah menjodohkanmi dengan Minhee. Putri keluarga Yoon. Dia sangat cantik dan seksi serta pintar. Besok ayah akan mengantar Minhee untuk tinggal di apartemenmu. Dan kau Luha, ayah membelikanmu apartemen yang berjarak dua lantai dari apartemen Sehun," kata tuan Oh tanpa melihat kedua putranya. Luhan menatap pahanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayah.."

"Tidak ada bantahan Sehun. Ayah ingin keturunan," suara tuan Oh menghempaskan merpati cinta itu. Sepasang kakak beradik itu kembali ke apartemen mereka dengan perasaan terluka. Malam yang mereka lewati dengan air mata ketika mereka bercinta.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," tangis Luhan sambil memeluk dada Sehun erat-erat. Mereka hanya akan dipisahkan sementara. Karena mereka percaya takdir akan mempersatukan mereka.

Sehun hanya bisa mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan sambil menahan air matanya. Dadanya sangat sakit. Sangat. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak kuasa ayahnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menghalau pemikiran yang menyesaki otaknya. Sehun dan Luhan tenggelam dalam kepedihan masing-masing.

Minhee adalah perempuan egois yang membuat Sehun benar-benar geram. Perempuan kerempeng itu seenaknya memindah seluruh fotonya bersama Luhan dan mengatur ulang apartemennya. Perempuan itu juga sangat berisik dan boros. Setiap kali Sehun pulang, ia hanya akn menemukan tas kertas dengan brand ternama di ruang tamu. Dan Sehun merindukan kehadiran Luhan. Gaya hidup Minhee juga sangat bebas. Lihat saja kulkas Sehun yang dulunya berisi snack dan sayuran berubah menjadi berisi wine dan bir.

Lain Sehun lain dengan Luhan. Lelaki mungil nan cantik itu agak depresi sehingga membuatnya terus menangis. Rasanya kehadiran Minhee memisahkan ia dan Sehun. Hanya saat beberapa malam saja Sehun datang kepadanya dan menghilang sebelum pagi. Tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi atau bahkan kecupan kecil. Luhan merasa separuh dunianya menghilang. Ia hanya bisa mengadu dan menangis kepada Tuhan. Meminta kesabaran yang harus extra lebih dalam menghadapi semuanya. Ia tahu, Sehun akan kembali pada peluknya.

.

.

Dan hari itu mereka diuji. Luhan sengaja datang ke apartemen Sehun pagi-pagi. Dengan membawa sarapan. Ia tidak tahu jika Yoon Minhee, memiliki kebiasaan memakai lingerie dan hanya berbalut selimut lalu menyulut rokok sambil melihat televisi di pagi hari. Luhan mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun, dan setelah itu dunianya terasa berhenti berputar.

Yoon Minhee membuka pintu apartemen hanya dengan balutan selimut, dan ia mendapati Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tas yang berisi sarapan yang dibawanya langsung terjatuh bersama dengan air matanya. Tanpa berkata-kata Luhan berlari menjauh. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Minhee. Kau mungkin memiliki pikiran yang sama jika mendapati suamimu baru saja mandi dengan seorang perempuan berbalut selimut yang membukakan pintu.

Sehun tercekat. Seperti ada pisau yang menancap di tenggorokannya mentah-mentah. Sehun menatap Minhee dengan sangat marah. Ia sudah berulang kali memperingatkan perempuan itu tapi tetap saja dianggap angin lalu. Minhee mengambil tas yang dijatuhkan Luhan dan berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Hyungmu abnormal sekali," ejeknya. Perempuan itu menjatuhkan selimutnya dan memeluk Sehun. Sudah terjadi berulang kali tentang Minhee yang terobsesi pada tubuh atletis Sehun. Perempuan itu meraih bibir Sehun yang masih memaku. Mencerna kejadian barusan.

Baru saja Minhee melumat bibir Sehun tubuhnya sudah dihempaskan Sehun. Ia mencoba bangkit lagi lalu Sehun mencekiknya keras. Membuat Minhee terbatuk sebentar dan memaki Sehun.

"Fuck! Aku memilihmu untuk perjodohan ini! Dan apa kau tahu. Begitu banyak lelaki yang menginginkan ciumanku di luar sana!" maki Minhee sambil menyulut rokoknya. Sehun mengabaikannya dan memakai kemeja dengan kilat. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia harus mengejar Luhan. Dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Cari lelaki yang lebih baik dari aku," kata Sehun dingin. Ia segera berlari menuju apartemen Luhan dan hasilnya nihil. Luhan sudah tidak ada di apartemen itu. Dengan lemari berantakan dan ponsel yang sengaja ditinggal. Sehun berlari ke arah tempat parkir dan memacu mobilnya menuju ke rumah utama.

Sehun mengerang frustasi ketika Luhannya raib. Tanpa jejak. Tidak ada di rumah utama. Semua maid tidak melihat kehadiran Luhan, dan sekarang semuanya tengah bingung mencari putra sulung keluarga Oh itu. Sehun meremas rambut pirangnya dengan penuh sesal. Seandainya saja ia tidak mandi, seandainya saja ia tidak menbiarkan Minhee berkeliaran sendirian. Luhannya tidak akan salah paham. Sehun mencoba menelepon ayahnya, namun hanya kotak suara yang menangkap pesannya.

.

.

Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah Joomyeon dengan mata bengkak. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menangis. Menangis mengingat pemandangan tadi pagi. Lay –istri Joomyeon- membuka pintu selang beberapa menit dan terkejut melihat Luhan dengan mata sembab dan tas tangan besar. Luhan menghambur ke pelukkan Lay dan menangis. Lelaki berdimple itu hanya bisa mengajak Luhan masuk dan menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan menceritakan semuanya dengan bahu bergetar pada pasangan Kim itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengusut matanya yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sedangkan pasangan Kim itu hanya diam saja. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali mengijinkan Luhan tinggal bersama mereka untuk sementara waktu. Menjauhi Sehun dengan dunianya.

Luhan mulai merasakan keanehan pada dirinya. Hampir setiap pagi ia merasa mual dan pusing secara berlebihan. Sehari dua hari Luhan mengira karena efek ia terlalu banyak menangis. Namun hal itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa hari. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak nafsu untuk melakukan apapun kecuali tergolek di atas ranjang kamar tamu keluarga Kim.

Lay menyadari keanehan pada Luhan. Ia selalu curiga ketika melihat Luhan menuju kamar mandi dan mendengar suara muntahan. Ia juga melihat Luhan yang selalu pucat dan terlihat semakin kurus. Lay membicarakan hal ini kepada suaminya diam-diam, ia tidak ingin Luhan tersinggung. Mereka akhirnya sepakat membawa Luhan ke dokter karena kondisinya yang memburuk.

Dan disinilah Luhan dan Lay. Duduk di depan dokter bernama Jongwoon. Dokter itu tersenyum sumringah sambil membawa hasil pemeriksaan Luhan. Membuat Lay menjadi penasaran, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap kosong jajaran ubin di bawah kakinya.

"Selamat saudara Oh Luhan," suara baritone Jongwoon membuat kedua lelaki manis itu kaget. Terlebih Luhan. Ia hanya mengerjabkan matanya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Lay hanya melongo.

"Apa makasud dokter? Kenapa memberi ucapan selamat?" tanya Lay bertubi-tubi dengan aksen yang lucu. Membuat dokter itu tertawa.

"Saudara Oh Luhan adalah satu laki-laki yang beruntung karena ia mengalami male pregnant. Hanya satu dari ratusan juta penduduk dunia yang mengalaminya. Dan ini menjadi kandungan pertama serta terakhir untuk saudara Luhan. Rahimnya hanya bisa digunakan sekali seumur hidup. Usia kandungannya sekitar satu bulan," terang dokter Jongwoon. Lay mendelik dan merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke bawah. Sedangkan Luhan merasakan dunianya runtuh. Dia hamil dan suaminya akan menikah dengan perempuan lain membuatnya mengalami syok.

"Saudara Lay sebaiknya anda ikut menjaga kesehatan saudara Luhan. Kandungannya sangat lemah karena dipengaruhi emosinya. Dan selamat bagi anda saudara Luhan," dokter Jongwoon menjabat tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kering.

"Apa tidak bisa digugurkan?" tanyanya pilu. Lay dan dokter muda itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tidak akan ada dokter yang mau menggugurkan kehamilan anda saudara Oh. Ini kasus yang sangat langka dan anda harus bersyukur menghadapinya. Saya sudah memberikan beberepa vitamin untuk anda dan janin anda," dokter Jongwoon berkata sambil mempersilahkan kedua lelaki itu menuju apotek di sebelah kliniknya. Lay berulang kali menghela nafas panjang sedangkan Luhan tenggelem dalam cobaannya.

Tuhan kenapa hidup ini begitu berat?

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu Luhan menghilang. Membuat Sehun benar-benar stress. Urusan perusahannya menjadi kacau dan memaksa ayahnya untuk memanggilnya secara intensif. Kantung mata Sehun membengkak, dengan pipinya yang semakin tirus. Sehun layaknya seperti mayat hidup yang tidak punya jiwa. Sedangkan Minhee, perempuan itu kabur beberapa hari setelah hilangnya Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu kemana perempuan yang memporak porandakan dunianya itu.

"Ayah sangat kecewa padamu Oh Sehun!" tuan Oh membentak putranya dengan suara menggema. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan mengkeret. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang menatap pada satu titik. Matanya hampa.

"Ayah minta sekarang kau mencari Minhee dan besok kita laksanakan pernikahanmu secepatnya! Ayah akan menghubungi pendeta teman ayah!" bentak ayahnya lagi. Namun Sehun tidak bergeming. Ia memikirkan Luhan. Apakah Luhannya sudah makan? Apakah Luhannya baik-baik saja? Apakah Luhannya sakit? Demi apapun Sehun merindukan Luhannya hingga seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit. Perasaan bersalah saat kejadian itu terus mencekik Sehun hingga ia merasa oksigen di sekitarnya sangat langka. Ia merasa dadanya sesak sangat sesak.

"Apa kau mendengar ayahmu ini berbicara anak bodoh!" tuan Oh mengumpat kepada Sehun dan menamparnya keras. Sehun memegang pipinya yang merah dan ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Ayahnya bahkan tidak peduli dengan kepergian hyungnya malah peduli dengan perjodohannya. Keluarga Yoon memang terkenal kaya raya dengan perusahaan emas yang sudah mendunia. Ayahnya silau kepada harta milik keluarga Yoon. Sehun merasakan tamparan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pedih di hatinya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa keluarganya akan seperti ini. Ayahnya yang gila harta, ibunya yang meninggal dan sekarang dunianya yang pergi begitu saja.

Sehun merasa sangat kecil dan rapuh. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Sudah lama ia tidak menangis sehebat ini. Sehun memeluk lututnya dan bergelung dihadapan tuan Oh. Menangis meneriakkan hatinya yang pedih. Ia merasa bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Kehilangan Luhan dan dipaksa seperti ini membuatnya mampu menangis histeris. Tuan Oh terpaku menatap putranya.

"Aku hiks tidak memiliki hiks siapapun," tangisnya. Membuat tuan Oh tersikap. Entah kenapa hatinya ngilu mendengar suara putranya.

"Ayah dan ibu hiks sejak dulu sibuk mengejar lebaran uang. Kalian bahkan tidak pernah datang ke acara wisudaku! Kalian tidak pernah tahu aku tumbuh. Aku dan Luhan hyung adalah anak uang. Bukan anak tuan Oh dan nyonya Oh," Sehun menangis keras seperti bayi.

"Aku butuh kasih sayang, dan Luhan hyung yang menyayangiku selama ini. Kalian hanya tiba-tiba saja datang, menjodohkan lalu pergi dengan setumpuk uang," adu Sehun. Tuan Oh tertohok. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini tindakannya keliru. Ia terdiam di tempatnya.

"Bahkan ketika Luhan hyung pergi, ayah masih memikirkan perjodohan. Apa kurang cukup keegoisan kalian selama ini? Merengut waktu berharga anak dan orang tua? Mengabaikan anak demi materi? Aku ragu apakah kalian menyayangiku," kata-kata terakhir Sehun membuat tubuh tuan Oh merinding. Benarkah selama ini ia sudah terlalu jauh dari hakikatnya sebagai orang tua? Tuan Oh baru sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat putranya tumbuh dewasa. Ia hanya melihat kebutuhan putranya lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun dan Luhan melakukan wisuda saat di bangku sekolah.

"Luhan hyung adalah duniaku. Yang menyayangiku tapi ayah merebutnya. Ayah menggantinya dengan Minhee. Aku tidak akan membantah jika itu kemauan ayah, bukankah selama ini aku hanya boneka ayah? Aku mencintai Luhan hyung lebih dari hyungku sendiri. Aku mencintainya sebagai pasanganku tapi ayah memisahkanku," ucap Sehun sambil tergugu.

"Kau dan Luhan?" tuan Oh terbata. Penyesalan menghantam kepala tuan Oh. Ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Luhan lebih dari kakak adik yang dikira orang-orang. Tuan Oh jatuh terduduk.

"Aku akan mencari Minhee. Setelah aku membawanya kembali aku akan keluar dari keluarga Oh! Agar aku bisa bersama Luhan hyung! Aku mencintainya ayah. Aku akan mencari Luhan hyung," ujar Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya dan berdiri. Meninggalkan tuan Oh dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke apartemennya dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia berjalan nyaris seperti pencuri untuk menghindari Sehun. Ia hanya ingin pulang, mengemasi barangnya dan membuat surat cerai untuk Sehun. Luhan baru saja menyalakan lampu apartementnya, ia menemukan tuan Oh sudah duduk di ruang tengah apartementnya. Sambil menghisap rokok.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah pulang kembali Oh Luhan," kata tuan Oh tegas. Membuat Luhan gemetar di tempatnya. Ia segera berlari ke kamar dan mengemasi bajunya,

"Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu," kata Luhan terburu-buru. Ia tidak melipat bajunya dengan rapi dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam koper begitu saja. Tuan Oh hanya memandang punggung putra sulungnya lalu menghela nafas. Keputusannya sudah bulat karena perkataan Sehun menohok ulu hatinya. Ia sudah merenunginya selama tiga hari ini di apartemen Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sampai kapapun Oh Luhan," tegaas tuan Oh. Membuat Luhan memaku. Ia tidak mungkin tetap tinggal dengan keadaan hamil dan perut yang akan semakin membesar. Itu akan menyulitkannya dan membuatnya dikucilkan.

"Tapi ayah..."

"Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Ayah tahu ayah salah selama ini. Ayah sudah cukup sakit melihat keadaan Sehun yang kacau selama kau pergi. Ayah hanya ingin kalian bahagia. Cukup untuk menebus kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ayan dan ibu berikan," kata tuan Oh dengan hati yang berat. Tidak ada orang tuanya yang rela anaknya menjadi gay dan menikah sedarah. Namun apa mau dikata, semua sudah terlanjur berjalan. Tuan Oh tidak mau lagi menyakiti anaknya. Hanya anaknya keluarga yang mereka punya.

Luhan membeku menatap ayahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Perjodohan dengan Minhee?" tanyanya kaku. Tuan Oh tersenyum lalu mematikan rokoknya. Menepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

"Ayah lebih bisa mempercayakan Sehun kepadamu Luhan. Ayah bangga terhadap keberanian Sehun memperjuangkan kalian. Walau ayah tahu ini salah," katanya pelan. Luhan memeluk ayahnya erat. Pelukan pertama pada ayahnya. Hatinya terasa sangat lega. Lelaki paruh baya itu balas memeluk anaknya. Kali ini ia merasa hidupnya sempurna. Bukan lagi tumpukan uang yang menyilaukan matanya namun anaknya.

"Ayah tidak mengharap keturunan dari..."

"Aku mengalami male pregnant ayah. Jangan khawatir," Luhan mengakuinya sambil menunjukkan surat putih hasil pemeriksaannya. Tuan Oh tertawa canggung. Ini sungguh kejadian besar yang jatuh bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Luhan memeluk ayahnya lagi. Perasaannya sangat bahagia. Beban yang ia himpit terasa pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Sehun baru saja akan meminum botolnya yang ke dua tapi pintu apartemennya sudah didobrak paksa. Sehun menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah berdiri di sana. Tersenyum san berlari dengan hati-hati menuju ke arahnya. Apartement Sehun sangat berantakan dan kacau. Barang-barang berserakan di lantai, bulu angsa dari bantal dan berbagai pecahan kaca. Sehun menganga tidak percaya. Botol yang ia bawa terjatuh begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi? Dasar bodoh," Luhan menjitak Sehun penuh rasa sayang. Sehun hanya linglung dan menatap Luhannya tidak percaya.

"Luhan hyung?" panggilnya terbata. Luhan mendudukkan diri di pangkuannya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Aroma Luhan menyeruak ke dalam rongga hidung Sehun membuat Sehun yakin bahwa ini adalah istrinya. Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat. Sangat sangat erat.

"Hyung! Kau membuatku hampir mati karena kepergianmu!" kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya. Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun dan menjitaknya.

"Kau membuat jantungku berhenti karena perempuan itu," balas Luhan.

"Hyung kau membuatku kacau karena kepergianmu," Sehun kembali memeluk istrinya dengan mesra. Luhan hanya tertawa simpul.

"Dan kau. Membuatku terharu karena keberanianmu mengatakan semuanya pada ayah," Luhan menarik wajah Sehun. Dan mengecup bibir yang hampir satu bulan itu tidak dijamahnya. Niat awal memang hanya mengecup, tapi rasa bibir Sehun membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Kecupan itu berubah semakin memanas ketika Luhan mulai mendesah dan Sehun hendak melampiaskan kerinduannya selama ini. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mengulum telinganya yang sensitif. Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika kaosnya terangkat.

"Stop Hun," ia menahan tangan Sehun. Sehun mendengus kecewa sambil mengerucut. Ia sudah setengah hard tapi Luhan malah menghalanginya.

"Aku hamil," kata Luhan tegas. Membuat Sehun melototkan matanya kaget. "Kau bisa mengeceknya bersamaku nanti. Tapi yang jelas aku sedang hamil dan aku tidak mau bayiku terkena tembakan spermamu," Luhan berbicara dengan frontal. Membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh dan mengerjabkan matanya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu? Aku sudah sangat hard hyung. Dan kau harus dihukum," kata Sehun yang langsung mengulum nipple Luhan sembari meremas penisnya. Luhan mendesah tak karuan menerima serangan ganda dari Sehun. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Ohh...Huunn stoopp aashh aahh," Sehun tidak lagi menghiraukan ocehan hyungnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh hyungnya itu ke arah kamar sambil memasnag smirki.

"Penismu saja sudah basah hyung. Kau benar ingin berhenti? Aku janji spermaku akan keluar di luar dan anak kita aman," bisik Sehun. Dan Luhan, yeah berdoalah holenya yang rapat itu tidak mengalami luka karena Sehun yang benar-benar bernafsu.

_Aku menjadi diri sendiri tak peduli apa kata duniaku nanti hari ketika cinta datang cinta menang. Jadi sayangku bertahanlah, bila terkadang mulutnya kejam. Peluklah aku, jangan menyerah... –Nidji Dosakah Aku-_

**END DENGAN TIDAK JELASNYA.**


End file.
